Dos extraños
by Puddle.of.Stars
Summary: 7 años después de la destrucción del señor tenebroso todos han continuado con sus vidas. Hermione recibe una invitación para un baile de antiguo alumnos en Hogwarts, lo que ella no sabe es que en ese lugar es donde todo dará comienzo.  Fred y Hermione
1. La invitación

"**Dos extraños"**

_Puddle_of_stars_

**Capitulo 1. "La invitación"**

Hermione dió otro largo suspiro, esperando impacientemente a que le pusieran el café en su cafetería favorita de París. Se había mudado allí nada mas terminar Hogwarts, una vez exterminado el señor oscuro se volvió a sentir esa paz en el mundo mágico y desde entonces todo había sido tranquilidad.

-Aquí tiene su café- le comunicó el camarero a Hermione.

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación y le sonrió gentilmente. Hecho los dos sobre de azúcar en el café y comenzó a moverlo con la cuchara.

Hacia siete años que todo había acabado, y desde entonces había visto a sus dos mejores amigos en contadas ocasiones, suspiro triste y dio un largo sorbo al café. Cuanto los echaba de menos, y pensar que en Hogwarts eran inseparables y ahora ni siquiera recibía cartas de ellos. Hermione apuro su café y dejo el dinero de este sobre la mesa. Salio del café y se coloco bien su bufanda, comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento aún con la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos en mente, pensando en lo que los extrañaba y en cuanto deseaba verlos.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, que aunque era pequeño, para ella era mas que suficiente. Se quito el abrigo y la bufanda y se tiro pesadamente sobre el sofá, cuando algo en la ventana llamo su atención, una gran lechuza marrón la observaba, esperando a que ella abriera la ventana para poder entrar.

-Pero que demonios...- Hermione se levanto rápidamente y abrió la ventana, la lechuza entró y estiró su pata para que la joven le quitara la carta. Hermione le trajó un poco de agua y después de beber, se marcho volando.

Hermione miro sorprendida el sobre, era una carta de Hogwarts, volvió a mirar el destinatario y vió que efectivamente era para ella, nerviosa abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el enorme placer de invitarla al baile de antiguos alumnos que se realizará el próximo 15 de enero a las 21.00. El baile consiste en una cena de Gala y un baile de máscara, así que es imprescindible que traiga una. Esperamos que asista y disfrute recordando viejos tiempo._

_Un cordial saludo, La directora._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione sonrió, volver a Hogwarts... No podía creerlo. Cogió el teléfono de su casa, marcó un número rápidamente y esperó a que alguien contestara.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Ginny?- Dijo Hermione al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-¡Hermione!- Dijo Ginny feliz -¿Como estas?

-Muy bien, Ginny. ¿Has recibido la carta?- Pregunto Hermione sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-Si, por supuesto. Iras ¿Verdad?-

-¿Tu crees que puedo negarme a un plan tan perfecto? Es increíble, podré verlos a todos, recordaremos nuestras aventuras, volveré a estar en uno de los lugares mas maravilloso del mundo y estoy casi segura que sera una noche inolvidable.-

-La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, te echo mucho de menos- dijo Ginny algo nostálgica.- Y no soy la única, Harry también esta deseando verte-

-Y yo, pero bueno en unos días nos veremos de nuevo-

-Si- dijo Ginny al tiempo que se escuchaba una voz llamándola de fondo- Hermione, me tengo que marchar, nos vemos en el baile ¿Vale?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione- Hasta entonces-

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Tenia unas ganas enormes de ir a Hogwarts y ver a todos sus compañeros. La joven miró el calendario que se encontraba a su derecha, aun faltaban 5 días para el baile, sonrió de nuevo y se tumbó en el sofá.

-¿Como estarán todos?- Pensó la joven mirando el techo de su salón- De seguro que muy cambiados, algunos tendrán hasta hijos- Hermione rió para sus adentros. Que ganas tenía de ese baile.

**Continuará...**

Hola! Mi nombre es Puddle_of_stars, soy nueva por aquí y me he animado a publicar mi primer fic, es un Fred y Hermione ya que es mi pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrad0.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia sucede 7 años después de la caída del señor oscuro y por supuesto Fred no muere, lo necesito para mi fic.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling**


	2. El baile

"**Dos extraños"**

_Puddle_of_stars_

**Capitulo 2. "El baile"**

Hermione se volvió a mirar en el espejo de su habitación, no es que fuera una chica espectacular, pero hoy quería sentirse guapa, se peinó lo mejor que pudo, se puso su vestido favorito y cogió el antifaz que se había comprado esa misma mañana.

-Ya estoy lista- se dijo a si misma aún delante del espejo.

Hermione había decidido no usar la red flu porque acabaría llena de hollín, así que decidió aparecerse allí, esperaba que Hogwarts no tuviera hoy el escudo protector que no permitía aparecerse.

La joven cogió todo lo que necesitaría, agarró su varita y se esfumó de su apartamento. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la puerta de Hogwarts, volvió a sonreír como llevaba haciendo desde que recibido la carta, entró al interior del vestíbulo y pudo ver que había muchísima gente y que encontrar a sus amigos no iba a ser fácil, pero aún así, no se desanimó, se adentro entre la muchedumbre y comenzó a buscar.

-¿Hermione no debería haber llegado ya?- preguntó Ginny a su marido.

-Si, pero no la veo- dijo Harry poniéndose de puntillas.

-Mira Harry, ahí esta Ron- dijo Ginny al tiempo que levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Harry, Ginny. ¿Como estáis?- Se acercó Ron con Lavender de la mano.

-Muy bien- Dijo Ginny al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano y luego a su cuñada- Veo que vosotros fenomenal ¿No?.

-Si, ya mismo sera el gran día- dijo Lavender, al tiempo que muestra un anillo en su mano izquierda.

-Por cierto, ¿Viene Hermione?- Preguntó Ron al tiempo que recorría la sala con la mirada.

-Si, pero es que no la vemos-

-Tranquila, Ginny, seguro que nos encuentra, ya sabes como es ella- dijo Harry recordando el carácter testarudo de su mejor amiga.

-Vaya, vaya, con que así me buscáis- dijo una voz a la espalda de los jóvenes, los cuatro se volvieron y no pudieron evitar lanzarse sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo- Vale, vale, me van ahogar- dijo Hermione riendo.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

-Todos te hemos extrañado- continuó Ron.

-Yo también los eche de menos, pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿Por que no disfrutamos de la cena y del baile?- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Me parece buena idea, vamos pasando al comedor- Finalizó Harry.

Los cinco entraron al gran comedor, el cual se encontraba tal y como todos recordaban, aunque decorado para la ocasión con cintas doradas y fuegos artificiales en el techo. Hermione no paró de sonreír en todo lo que llevaba de noche, habían cenado como nunca, todo estaba delicioso. Habían recordado viejos tiempos, habían reído y se habían emocionado. Todo era perfecto para Hermione, tal y como había previsto ella.

-Por cierto, Hermione- comenzó Ron una vez terminó de comer- Me caso con Lavender, sabes de sobra que estas invitada ¿no?-

-¿Que os casáis? ¿Cuando?- Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Dentro de un mes- contesto Lavender.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y tu...¿Cuando te vas a animar, Hermione?- preguntó Lavender curiosa.

Hermione nunca había tenido en mente casarse, la verdad es que ahora no tenia pareja y estaba bien. Pero viendo que sus dos mejores amigos habían encontrado el amor y que estaban formando una familia la hacían sentirse fuera de lugar, ¿Y si estaba dejando escapar su vida? ¿Y si el trabajo no era lo mas importante?

Ginny observó a su amiga pensativa, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Lavender, ¿has encontrado ya vestido?-

-Ummm, no, la verdad es que no tengo aún muy claro como lo quiero-

-Chicos, voy al servicio, ahora vuelvo- Informó Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba.

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo, se adentró en el servicio y se miró en el espejo. Necesitaba pensar en su futuro. Con todo lo que estaba disfrutando y ahora se sentía vacía. Sentía que su vida no estaba llena, porque no tenia a nadie que la hiciera vibrar, no había nadie que la besara y la hiciera sentir que estaba en las nubes, no había nadie y estaba sola, y la verdad es que no quería seguir así.

Una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos. Hermione la observó en el espejo, la limpió con cuidado y se dedicó una sonrisa, hoy sería feliz. La joven observó su bolso y vio su antifaz, lo cogió con cuidado y se lo colocó, estaba apunto de comenzar el baile.

-¿Creéis que estará bien?- Dijo Ginny mientras le colocaba a Harry su mascara.

-Ginny, no te preocupes, seguro que ya esta al regresar-

-Mira, ahí viene- dijo Lavender con el antifaz ya puesto y señalando hacia la puerta.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Hermione cuando se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Por supuesto-

-Buenas noches a todos- comenzó la directora McGonagall- Es un placer veros a todos y a todas aquí, estáis todos tan mayores... en fin, solo quiero daros las gracias por haber asistido a esta reunión de antiguos alumnos, ha sido una cena maravillosa y solo espero que el baile sea igual de agradable. Con esto quiero dar por comenzando el baile de mascara, que comience la música.-

Las mesas desaparecieron, solo quedaron unas pocas de ellas a los laterales con algunas sillas. Hermione miró a sus amigos agarrados de sus novias, se les veían tan felices... La joven se les acercó y los animó a que salieran a bailar, al principio se resistieron para no dejarla sola, pero Hermione insistió tanto que al final decidieron ir.

Por su parte, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba pegada a la pared, observando como todos bailaban y sonreían.

-Buenas noches, joven-

Hermione miró a su derecha y vio a un hombre con una máscara.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione escudriñando los ojos del joven que estaba junto a ella.

-Que más da- dijo el desconocido sentándose al lado de ella. -¿No te apetece bailar?-

-No te conozco de nada-

-No voy a decirte quien soy, si no todo el rollo de la máscara no serviría para nada- dijo el joven haciéndose el interesante- pero te propongo algo.

-A ver, desembucha- dijo Hermione comenzando a interesarse por su joven desconocido.

-Veras, lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser presentarme, mi nombre es Godric- dijo el joven mirando a Hermione- Evidentemente no es mi verdadero nombre, ahora dime tu el tuyo-

Hermione lo miró dubitativa, pero ese juego comenzaba a entretenerla, así que contestó.

-Mi nombre es Jane-

-Encantado, Jane- El joven se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "Jane" la aceptó gustosa y se pusieron de pie- Bien, ahora te voy a proponer algo, quiero que disfrutemos de esta noche, solo esta noche, quiero que bailemos, que nos riamos y que cuando recordemos este baile, una sonrisa aparezca en nuestro rostro. Nunca sabremos quienes somos y eso va a ser lo maravilloso. ¿Que te parece?-

Hermione había escuchado atentamente cada palabra y la verdad es que con cada una de ellas, iba sintiendo la emoción que "Godric" le había ido trasmitiendo, tenía ganas de bailar y de hacer lo que fuera con aquel desconocido.

-Esta bien- contestó Hermione sonriendo- Comencemos con la noche.-

Los dos jóvenes se agarraron y comenzaron a bailar, él le hacia chistes al oído y ella no podía parar de reír con las ocurrencias de "Godric". Estaba pasando una buena noche y todo gracias a ese desconocido.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?- Preguntó Godric.

-Esta bien, traeme lo que quieras- Dijo Hermione separándose del joven.

Él asintió y se marchó a la barra. Hermione observó a sus amigos bailando y sonrió. Unos golpecitos en la espalda la hizo girarse y se encontró con su desconocido.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Hermione señalando los vasos.

-Tú solo bebe, esta bueno-

-Esta bien- Dijo Hermione oliendo el contenido del vaso.

-Estate tranquila que no te voy a envenenar- dijo el joven de forma divertida- Brindemos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por nosotros, por el misterio, por pasar una noche maravillosa, por tenernos siempre en el recuerdo y porque si el destino quiero, algún día sabremos quienes somos-

-Me parece un buen brindis- Sonrió Hermione antes de darle un gran sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo?- Dijo Godric ofreciéndole su brazo. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

El aire frió azotó la piel de los dos jóvenes, Hermione tiritó levemente y su acompañante se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso de manera caballerosa.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione agarrando un poco mas fuerte el brazo del joven.

-De nada, es todo un placer dejarle mi chaqueta a una joven hermosa.-

-¿Como sabes que soy hermosa?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Porque tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos y tu sonrisa... oh, tu sonrisa-

Hermione rió ante el comentario de su acompañante.

-Bien, que te parece si hacemos algo. Vamos a hacernos dos preguntas cada uno- dijo Godric expectante-

-Me parece bien. ¿Puede ser cualquier pregunta?-

-Si, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?-Pregunto el joven observando curioso a Hermione, la cual ya se encontraba pensando la pregunta.

-Bien, ¿Tienes novia?-

-No- dijo el joven sonriendo- ¿Eres un sueño?-

Hermione sonrió al joven y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu casa es Gryffindor?- Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Si- contestó Godric- ¿Puedo besarte?-

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, la verdad es que estaba pasando una noche maravillosa y todo por ese muchacho desconocido que tenia enfrente. Suspiró, la verdad es que tenia ganas de besarlo, todo ese misterio que le envolvía era algo que le atraía de una manera sobrenatural.

-Si- contestó con voz segura.

Hermione sintió como el joven se acercó a ella, la cogió firmemente por la cintura y la acercó un poco mas a él.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó él caballerosamente.

-Nunca he estado mas segura- susurró Hermione.

Él sonrió ante esa respuesta, acercó su boca a la de Hermione, primero la rozó suavemente y luego poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, fue un beso lento y apasionado, un beso tan misterioso como había sido su encuentro, un beso que no podrían olvidar.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y el sonido del reloj marcando las cuatro de la mañana hizo que Hermione reaccionara.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- susurró Hermione.

-Gracias por hacer de esta noche algo inolvidable- Contestó Godric con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti- Hermione comenzó a andar hacia el castillo pensando en su querido desconocido, sin saber que tal vez, el destino los volvería a unir.

-Hermano, al fin te encuentro- dijo un joven pelirrojo llegando hasta Godric.- ¿Fred? ¿estas bien?-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo articular Fred sin dejar de mirar como Hermione se marchaba.

-¿Quien es ella?- Dijo George mirando a la joven que su hermano no podía dejar de mirar.

-No lo se...- Dijo Fred mirando a su hermano- Pero lo averiguare...-

**Continuará...**

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Un beso!

**Puddle_of_stars**


	3. Recuerdos malditos recuerdos

"**Dos extraños"**

_Puddle_of_stars_

Capitulo 3_. Recuerdos...Malditos recuerdos._

Hermione despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana, se sentó lentamente en la cama y dio un largo suspiro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio y la cabeza de su mejor amiga se asomó.

-¿Como has dormido?- Preguntó la joven pelirroja.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.- ¿Desayunamos algo?-

Ginny asintió y las dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina, hicieron un poco de café y tostadas y se sentaron a desayunar.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde te metiste en toda la noche?- Preguntó Ginny curiosa-

-Estuve por ahí- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-¿Sola?-

-Bueno, no...- comenzó Hermione- Por cierto, gracias por dejarme dormir hoy en tu casa-

-No es nada, pero no me cambies de tema- dijo Ginny soltando su vaso de café- ¿Con quien estuviste?-

-¿Sinceramente?- preguntó Hermione a la vez que asentía su amiga- No lo se.-

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-

-Veras, cuando os fuisteis a bailar me senté en una de las sillas y de repente apareció...-

-¿Quién apareció?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-La verdad es que no se quien es, eso es lo mejor, pase una noche maravillosa, me reí, me sentí feliz, me hizo vibrar, me hizo sentir eso no que sentía en mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione emocionada.- Me dio un beso y fue el más perfecto que me dieron en la vida.-

-¿Lo besaste?- Pregunto Ginny algo sorprendida.- ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Hermione Granger?-

-Se que yo no soy así- dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla y comenzando a andar por el salón- Pero es que miraba sus ojos y me decían tanto, eran tan expresivos que podía leer lo que pensaba a través de ellos, fue una conexión tan mágica que...que...¡No tengo palabras para describirlo!-

-Hermione...no sabes nada de él- Dijo Ginny preocupada-

-Lo se...- dijo Hermione cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá.- Lo único que se es que su casa era Gryffindor, pero no se ni su edad, ni su apellido... nada.-

-Bueno, no desesperes- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a su amiga- Si el destino quiere que os volváis a ver, lo haréis.-

-Ginny, creo que voy a volver a Londres- Dijo Hermione con la mirada llena de seguridad.- No quiero estar en París, quiero volver aquí, estar contigo, con Harry, con Ron, con todos-

-Me parece genial, Hermione- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga- Si quiere puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres algo.-

-Gracias, Ginny- Dijo Hermione.

…...

-Fred, necesito que bajes otra caja de orejas extensibles- Dijo George desde la tienda.

-Ya voy- contestó su gemelo. Suspiró como había estado haciendo desde anoche. No para de pensar en la chica de ayer, fue una noche tan increíble. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la caja en la mano, se la entregó a su hermano.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- dijo George viendo lo extraño que estaba su hermano.

-Nada, es solo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a la chica de anoche- dijo Fred sentándose en el mostrador- Nunca he sentido lo que sentí ayer. Se que suena extremadamente empalagoso, pero...-

-Mira, hermano, se que esa chica te encantó, pero no quiero que te ilusiones, no tienes ni idea de quien es, no sabes ni la edad que tiene, ni siquiera sabes su nombre verdadero. Es un poco improbable que la vuelvas a ver, así que dejala en tu recuerdo y piensa que en el mundo hay millones de mujeres que están esperando a que el grandioso Fred Weasley las atrape-

Fred rió ante el comentario de su hermano y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón, George- dijo Fred al tiempo que colocaba el cartel de abierto en la tienda.

-Lo sé, se que soy el mejor hermano del mundo-

-No te pases, digamos que eres un buen hermano- dijo Fred al tiempo que se colocaba detrás del mostrador y su hermano se iba a terminar de colocar los productos que faltaban.

Fred se apoyo en el mostrador y siguió pensando en su chica misteriosa, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a su hermano. No quería olvidarla ni que fuera un recuerdo, quería volver a verla y darle otro beso, mirarla a los ojos y ver en ellos todo lo que podía esperar encontrar en una mujer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un niño que le exigía que le cobrase de una vez. Fred sonrió al mocoso y le atendió.

…...

Ginny le dio a Harry la noticia de que Hermione se iba a mudar a su casa mientras encontraba un apartamento para ella. Harry se alegró mucho por su amiga y no se opuso a que estuviera allí todo el tiempo que necesitara.

-Harry, esta tarde te acompañare al ministerio, quiero hablar con el ministro para informarle de mi cambio de situación.- Informó Hermione a su amigo. Este asintió sonriente.

-Bien, pues en vista de que me dejaran sola, iré a ver a mis hermanos a la tienda, hace tiempo que no los veo- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry terminando de comer- Hermione cuando tu digas nos vamos.-

-Por mi ya- dijo la joven recogiendo sus platos.

-Hasta luego, cariño. Nos vemos en la noche, pasalo bien con tus hermanos- dijo Harry dando un sonoro beso a su mujer.

-Gracias, tened cuidado- dijo Ginny despidiéndose de los dos, que con un sonoro crack, desaparecieron.

Ginny recogió todo con un movimiento de varita y se dirigió a su chimenea, cogió un poco de polvo y se introdujo en ella, soltó los polvos y grito. "Sortilegios Weasley".

Un gran golpe se escuchó en la chimenea de la tienda de los gemelos, ambos se asomaron a través de las estanterías y vieron a su hermana pequeña sacudiéndose las cenizas de sus pantalones. Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron, su hermana era una de las pocas chicas de las cuales contaba con la admiración de ellos.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Ginny al ver a sus hermanos- ¿Como están?-

-Muy bien- dijo George dando un abrazo a su hermana.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó a su otro hermano- Tienes mala cara, ¿No has dormido bien?.-

George bufó y soltó una risa tonta.- Preguntale, preguntale, que creo que este no es Fred- y acto seguido se marchó.

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso?- dijo Ginny preocupada por su hermano.

-Bueno, veras... ¿Fuiste ayer al baile?-

-Si, claro fui con Harry. ¿Vosotros fuisteis? No os vi.-

-Si estuvimos allí, bueno fuimos George, su Angelina y yo.- Dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Aja- dijo Ginny dando a entender a su hermano de que continuará.

-Pues conocí a una chica, la verdad es que tuvimos una conexión que no había sentido nunca, fue realmente alucinante- dijo Fred.

-Vaya, ¿Y quien es?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-No lo se, llevaba un antifaz. Pase toda la noche con ella, bailamos, reímos e incluso la besé. Pero no tengo ni idea de quien es...-

Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No era posible, el chico misterioso de Hermione era Fred y al revés. Ginny comenzó a reír al pensar en lo disparatada que era la situación, cosa que hizo que su hermano frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Fred molesto.

-Se quien es tu chica misteriosa- dijo Ginny sonriente.

-¿Que sí? ¿Quien es? ¡Dímelo!- dijo Fred mirando suplicante a su hermana pequeña.

-No, no es el momento, pero ten por seguro que la conocerás...- Dijo Ginny y se dispuso a mirar los artículos nuevos que había por la tienda, dejando muy confundido a Fred.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?

Un beso enorme y gracias por sus comentarios!


	4. La lista

**Capítulo 4: "La lista"**

Ginny salió de la tienda de sus hermanos sonriente, tenía que pensar en algo para que Fred y Hermione se volvieran a ver. Sabía que si le decía a Hermione que su "Godric" era Fred no iba a creerla y seguramente se llevaría una desilusión. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ginny entró en su casa y cogió lápiz y papel, después abrió un gran libro marrón y comenzó a escribir nombres en el papel.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante cuando contempló lo que había escrito, enrolló el pergamino y se lo colocó a su lechuza.

-Dásela a Fred Weasley- dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza y abriendo la ventana. La lechuza partió y en ese momento aparecieron Harry y Hermione por la chimenea.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá cansada.

-Hola Hermione, hola cariño- dijo Ginny dando un beso a su marido y sentándose después junto a Hermione.- ¿Lo has arreglado todo?-

-Sí, ya está todo listo, me han dejado un par de días libres para buscar piso y mudarme, asi que mañana por la mañana iré a mirar algunos- dijo Hermione dando un largo bostezo- Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, necesito descansar un poco. Buenas noches.- Y salió del salón.

-Bueno ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?- pregunto Harry sentándose junto a su mujer.

-Bien, he estado en la tienda de mis hermanos, me han enseñado los nuevos productos y bueno… me he enterado de algo- dijo Ginny intentando sonar inocente.

Harry la miró intentando descifrar que es lo que sabía y espero a que su mujer continuara.

-Ya sé quién es el hombre desconocido de Hermione- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su marido- Es mi hermano Fred.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, dio una larga bocanada de aire y habló.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?, es decir, Fred no es el prototipo de chico de Hermione y bueno… creo que Hermione tampoco es el de Fred. No sé, es muy raro ¿no crees?- dijo Harry bastante sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero es maravilloso. Me encanta que mi hermano sienta eso, y más por una persona tan buena como Hermione, no sé, ahí se demuestra que a veces nos dejamos llevar por el físico y sin darnos cuenta dejamos escapar a la persona perfecta-

Harry sonrió a su mujer y le dio un beso. Le encanta que fuera así, tan entusiasta y perseverante. La amaba por encima de todo y siempre lo haría.

-Te quiero- dijo Harry abrazándola fuerte.

*******************************************************************  
>La lechuza marrón golpeo suavemente el cristal de la ventana del apartamento del joven pelirrojo. Fred la abrió curioso y sonrió al leerla.<p>

_Quedísimo hermano:  
>Sé que la chica "desconocida" del baile te trae de cabeza y que por mucho que quieras no te podrás olvidar de ella, así que como buena hermana que soy te voy a dar una lista con 50 chicas, de las cuales una es tu "desconocida". Espero que la encuentres lo antes posible y cuando lo hagas, quiero ser la primera en saberlo.<br>Un beso enorme.  
>Ginny Weasley.<em>

Fred observó la lista con cuidado. Bien, entre esas 50 estaba "Jane". Lo primero que haría sería descartar a las que él no creyera que era su querida extraña. Ginny era la primera descartada por razones obvias, asi mismo como Lavender y Angelina, por ser las novias de sus hermanos, Luna también estaba descartada, su desconocida no era rubia y la había visto por el baile. Por ultimo descartaba también a Hermione, de seguro que su hermana la puso para rellenar la lista.  
>Bien, después de eso le quedaban por delante 45 citas para averiguar quién era "Jane".<p>

-Me esperan unos días muy duros- dijo Fred guardando la lista y sentándose en su cama- ¿Cómo será su querida, Jane? Necesito saber cómo se llama, mirar de nuevo esos ojos y sentirse completo. No sabe ni quién es y la necesita en su vida.-

Cerró los ojos cansado y se dejó caer en su cama, esperando que el sueño llegue a él, cosa que no tardó en exceso.  
>********************************************************************<p>

Hermione despertó temprano, se dio una ducha y se tomó un café caliente. Adoraba el aroma del café, la relajaba y a la vez, la llenaba de energía. Le dio un último sorbo al café y se marchó al callejón Diagón, allí es donde había encontrado los tres pisos que iba a mirar. Sintió el frio de la mañana sobre su cara, se colocó mejor la bufanda que llevaba y comenzó a andar por el callejón, observando los escaparates de las tiendas. Miró su reloj, las 9.30, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para ver el apartamento. Siguió recto y cuando paso la tienda de animales giró a la derecha y se adentró en un callejón, allí se encontraba una bruja regordeta, de unos cincuenta años y con el pelo arreglado con un moño. La mujer sonrió a Hermione y esta le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¿Tú eres Hermione?-

-Sí, soy yo. Usted es la dueña del piso ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? Es muy bonito y es ideal para jóvenes.- dijo la mujer al tiempo que abría la puerta siendo seguida por la joven castaña.  
>Hermione salió media hora después del apartamento, una sonrisa radiante se encontraba en su rostro. Ya tenía piso, la mujer tenía razón, el piso era sencillamente precioso, ideal para ella. Se volvió a colocar bien la bufanda y decidió dar un paseo por el callejón Diagón.<p>

Fred se encontraba con su segunda cita, esa chica morena tampoco era su "Jane", era demasiado presumida y hablaba de una forma exagerada. Aburrido suspiró cansado y se despidió de la chica sin mucho entusiasmo. Salió del caldero chorreante y se dirigió a su tienda, George lo estaría esperando. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, hasta que una joven se chocó con él, solo pudo escuchar un leve "lo siento" antes de verla desaparecer, aspiró por la nariz para coger aire y un olor conocido le inundó los sentidos, ese olor le era familiar, era el olor de "Jane".

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Fred mirando a su alrededor, pero no la encontró, ya había desaparecido entre la gente. Suspiró resignado y volvió a caminar hacia su tienda.

-Fred, ya era hora- dijo George desde detrás del mostrador.- Anda sube a por caramelos crecedientes, se nos han acabado-

Fred refunfuño pero decidió hacer caso a su hermano y subió a por los caramelos.

Ginny esperaba impaciente a Hermione, quería saber si ya había encontrado apartamento. Sonrió al escuchar a su amiga llegar y cuando vio su cara supo que lo había encontrado.

-Ya tengo piso- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-¡Por fin!, ¿Es bonito? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

-Es precioso y está en el callejón Diagón-

-Que bien, ¿Cuándo te vas? Lo digo para ayudarte con la mudanza- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Por mí, ahora mismo, ¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó Hermione cogiendo su varita y moviéndola para comenzar a guardar cosas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ginny cogiendo también su varita.

Después de empacar todas las cosas, las dos se sentaron en el sofá a descansar antes de marcharse al piso de Hermione.

-Hermione, tengo que contarte algo- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

-Dime, Ginny-

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico que conociste el día del baile?- dijo Ginny frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Godric- susurró Hermione levemente.

-Sí, él- Dijo Ginny- Sé quién es-

Hermione miró a su amiga asombrada, la respiración se le había entrecortado y un leve cosquilleo le inundó el estómago.

-Pero no te voy a decir quien es- dijo Ginny rápidamente viendo la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo te pido que confíes en mi- dijo Ginny cogiendo las manos de su amiga.

-Al menos contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó Hermione con la mirada suplicante.

Ginny asintió a su amiga y esta sonrió.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya yendo- dijo Hermione levantándose y abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Podrás con todo?- dijo Ginny señalando las cajas de su amiga.

-Ginny, soy una bruja- dijo Hermione divertida, movió su varita y todas las cajas se hicieron muy pequeñas, metió todas en el bolso y volvió a guardar la varita.

-Mañana voy a verte sin falta ¿Vale?- dijo Ginny volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Está bien, hasta mañana- dijo Hermione saliendo de la casa de su amiga y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Hermione camino por las solitarias calles, pensando en todos los chicos Gryffindors que conocía, tampoco eran muchos pero si los suficientes como para no saber a ciencia cierta quien era su "Godric". Suspiró, solo lo había conocido unas horas y ya lo necesitaba, deseaba con toda su alma verlo de nuevo y sentir ese cosquilleo con el roce de sus labios.

-¿Cómo se puede sentir tanto por una persona que ni siquiera sabes quién es?- se preguntó Hermione mirando la luna de la fría noche.

Continuará…

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! =) Espero que les haya gustado!

Un beso enorme!


	5. ¿Hermione Granger?

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de "Dos extraños". Espero que lo disfruten y les guste. **_

Capítulo 5. "¿Hermione Granger?"

Tres semanas. Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde que Hermione se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento. Por fin lo tenía todo colocado tal y como ella quería.

Esperaba ansiosa a que Ginny llegara para ir juntas a buscar el vestido de la boda de Ron y Lavender, la cual era ese mismo fin de semana. Suspiró aburrida, miro de nuevo su reloj y se levantó de un salto al escuchar un "plof" en su salón.

-Por fin llegas- dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida, pero no he llegado tan tarde- dijo Ginny guardando su varita en el bolso.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Hermione cogiendo su bolso y las llaves de su casa. Ginny asintió y ambas salieron del apartamento hacia el callejón Diagón.

Las dos jóvenes iban mirando escaparates distraídamente, buscando el vestido perfecto para Hermione.

-Aun no entiendo porque te empeñas en que me compre un vestido "espectacular"- dijo Hermione cuando salieron de la quinta tienda con las manos vacías- Yo quiero un vestido sencillo-

-Hermione, te voy a contar un secreto, no te quería decir nada hasta el día de la boda, pero viendo que eres más difícil de lo que yo pensaba…- Dijo Ginny parándose enfrente de su amiga- Godric estará allí-

Hermione escuchó atenta lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, no había pensado en Godric durante esas tres semana, había decidido dejar al joven en su recuerdo y si algún día tenía que conocerlo pues que lo decidiera el destino, pero no tenía ni idea que el destino quería que lo conociera tan pronto. Hermione trago saliva ruidosamente y Ginny la observó preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Ginny acariciando el brazo de su amiga.

- Si, es solo que…- Hermione intentaba expresarse, pero las palabras no eran capaz de salir de su garganta. El nerviosismo le invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y ese cosquilleo tonto en el estómago había vuelto.- ¿Esta segura que Godric ira?-

-Claro, segurísima- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amiga intentando tranquilizarla.-No quiero que estés nerviosa, Godric es un buen muchacho-

-¿Y si no le gusto?- dijo Hermione llena de dudas- ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de que soy Hermione Granger? ¡Seguro que sale corriendo!-

Ginny volvió a sonreír a su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No digas tonterías, eres una chica increíble y seguro que Godric estará encantado de saber que eres tú.-

-Al menos dime, ¿Es guapo?- dijo Hermione curiosa.

- Superficial- dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar, haciendo que Hermione agachara la mirada avergonzada- Pero si, es muy guapo- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amiga y tirando de la mano de esta hasta la siguiente tienda de ropa.

Fred miraba aburrido a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. La joven morena llevaba media hora hablando sobre el color de sus uñas preferido, comentando con todo lo que lo podía combinar.

Fred la había dejado de escuchar durante largo rato, la verdad es que a esta cita fue especialmente ilusionado, era la última chica que le quedaba sin tachar en su larga lista así que pensó que esta era la definitiva, que esta era su Jane. Pero se equivocó, esta era una cabeza hueca a la cual solo le importaba sus uñas. Cansado se levantó dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca, se dirigió a la barra y pago los dos cafés que se habían tomado, acto seguido salió de allí sin despedirse de la joven.

Comenzó a andar por las transitadas calles de Londres con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba seguro que su hermana no lo engañaría, pero y si ella se había equivocado en la chica y por eso no la había encontrado. A lo mejor ella pensaba que su chica era una de las 45 citas que había tenido, pero no, ninguna era su Jane. Suspiró cansado, se adentró en su apartamento y se quitó el abrigo.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió su lista para borrar a la última chica que estaba sin tachar, observo la lista despacio, recordando a cada una de las chicas con las que había tenido cita, pero estaba 100% seguro que ninguna era su Jane, de repente algo le vino a la mente y miro a las cinco primeras chicas que había descartado.

Ginny Weasley, seguro que ella no era.

Angelina Johnson, había ido con ella y su hermano al baile.

Lavender Brown, ¿La futura mujer de su hermano? Seguro que no era ella.

Luna Lovegood, la había visto en el baile, con un vestido morado chillón y sus pendientes de rábanos preferidos.

Hermione Granger, ella no porque…

Fred se levantó del sofá rápidamente y volvió a mirar la lista. ¿Y si su Jane era Hermione Granger y por eso no la había encontrado? La verdad es que la descartó porque pensaba que su hermana la había puesto para rellenar, pero nunca tuvo una razón más para decir que ella no era su Jane. Rápidamente cogió la varita y desapareció de su casa.

Ginny se encontraba ya en su casa, había estado toda la mañana con Hermione para buscarle el traje perfecto para la boda. Estaba leyendo una revista cuando el sonido de un "plof" la hizo levantar la vista y sonreír al ver quien estaba allí.

-¿Hermione Granger?- Dijo Fred confuso, aun con la lista en la mano y esperando expectante la respuesta de su hermana.

-¿Quién si no?- dijo Ginny sonriente a su hermano- ¿Desilusionado? ¿Sorprendido?-

-¡Feliz!- dijo Fred sentándose junto a su hermana- Por fin se quién es mi Jane. ¿Estas segura de que es ella?-

-Mira- dijo Ginny mostrándole una foto actual de Hermione.

-Es ella- dijo Fred cogiendo la foto y observando cada detalle de esta- Que cambiada esta-

-¿De verdad que no te importa que Hermione sea tu desconocida?- dijo Ginny curiosa mirando a su hermano.

-Ginny, he tenido cuarenta y cinco citas con chicas totalmente diferentes y pensar que mi Jane es Hermione me da una felicidad que no puedo explicar. No me importa que sea una devora libros, es más, me gusta que sea así, quiero a mi lado a una persona con los pies en la tierra, quiero a alguien que me complemente y ella es todo lo que no soy yo- dijo Fred sin dejar de mirar la foto de Hermione.

Ginny agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermano.

-Hermione se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que eres tú, se sorprenderá mucho al principio, pero a partir de ese instante será feliz-

Fred abrazó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo Fred- ¿Cuándo la podré ver?-

-Mira, ella irá a la boda de Ron y la verdad es que he pensado varias cosas que podíamos hacer- dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Cuéntame- dijo Fred más feliz que nunca.

Continuara…


	6. La boda

**Capítulo 6 "La boda"**

Hermione Granger despertó a las 7.00 Am, apagó el despertador de forma perezosa, se estirazo con lentitud y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Hoy era el gran día, hoy conocería a su Godric. Volvería a mirar esos ojos llenos de alegría y de vida, sentiría el calor de sus manos, reiría con sus ocurrencias, sentiría que solo existe él… Suspiro cansada y se levantó dispuesta a darse una ducha bien fría.

Después de la ducha y un buen desayuno comenzó a peinarse el pelo y lo intento dejar lo mejor que pudo, miró el vestido que se había comprado. Era rosa claro y largo, sin tirantes y con unas cuantas piedrecitas adornando la parte superior. Sonrió nerviosa al pensar que diría Godric cuando la viera.

Fred caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente en el salón de su casa. Llevaba puesto su mejor túnica de gala. Miraba ansioso el reloj queriendo que este pasara más rápido. Esperaba a su hermana y a Harry para irse juntos a la Madriguera. Hoy vería a Hermione, a su Jane, a la persona que le hizo sentir lo que nunca sintió. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, olerla, sentirla, besarla…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un "plof", pero sonrió al ver a su hermana llegar con Harry.

-¿Nervioso?- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Fred dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y dando la mano a Harry, pero este no la soltó y la agarró con más fuerza.

-Si le haces un poquito, solo un poquito de daño a Hermione te las veras conmigo- dijo Harry sin soltar el agarre- Aunque me da la impresión de que no se lo harás- dijo relajando el agarre y soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de Fred.

-Estúpido- dijo Fred soltando la mano y cogiendo su varita y su máscara para irse a la Madriguera.

Los tres desaparecieron a la vez y aparecieron en la Madriguera. Pudieron ver a Molly corriendo de aquí para allá, ultimando los preparativos de la boda, mientras Arthur terminaba de colocar los últimos adornos de la carpa. Por otro lado estaban Bill y Charlie colocando las sillas y George tiraba en ese instante un gnomo bastante lejos del jardín.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Ginny acercándose a su madre.

-Hija, ¿Cómo estas cariño?- dijo Molly dejando de doblar servilletas y dándole un abrazo a su hija.- Estas guapísima-

-Gracias, ¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó Ginny observando que ni Fleur, ni Angelina, ni Lavender se encontraban por allí.

-Están con Lavender, en tu antigua habitación, la están ayudando a vestirse- dijo Molly empujando a su hija escaleras arriba- Ve con ellas-

Ginny desapareció escaleras arriba y Molly se acercó a Harry y a Fred.

-¿Cómo va todo, Harry?- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, señora Weasley. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Harry de manera amable.

-Puedes ayudar a Bill y Charlie- dijo Molly señalando a sus dos hijos. Harry se marchó con los jóvenes pelirrojos.- Fred, hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sin acompañante otra vez?- dijo Molly abrazando a su hijo y posteriormente reprochándole.- ¿No vas a sentar nunca la cabeza?-

-Mamá, yo también te quiero- dijo Fred separándose un poco de su madre- y no he venido acompañado, pero a lo mejor sí que termino la noche con alguien.-

-FRED WEASLEY, NO SEAS GROSERO- dijo Molly molesta y marchándose a la cocina, refunfuñando cosas sobre su hijo. Fred sonrió al ver el comportamiento de su madre y se marchó a su antigua habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su antigua cama, miro los posters que colgaban de la pared y se paró en una foto que estaba pegada en el cristal de la ventana, en ella se podía ver a Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y los gemelos. Fred sonrió cuando vio a Hermione, todos reían a carcajadas en la foto pero ella era la que más feliz se veía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió mostrando la figura de su gemelo.

-¿Cómo estas, enamorado?- dijo George cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fred sonrió a su hermano y lo miró mientras se sentaba en su respectiva cama.

-¿Sabes ese cosquilleo que se siente cuando una montaña rusa está a punto de bajar por una pendiente? Ese instante en el que quieres gritar de emoción hasta que te quedes sin aire en los pulmones y coges una gran bocanada de aire sintiéndote más libre que nunca. ¿Lo conoces?- dijo Fred mirando la fotografía de Hermione- Así me siento desde que conocí a Jane y no puedo hacerlo desaparecer, pero me encanta.-

-Fred- dijo George sin saber muy bien cómo empezar- Siento no haberte apoyado mucho en esto de la búsqueda de tu Jane, pero quiero que sepas que me alegro al saber que ya la has encontrado y seguro que serás muy feliz con ella.-

-Si ella quiere- dijo Fred con la mirada llena de dudas.

-Por favor, Fred, eres un Weasley- dijo George riendo- seguro que quiere que la hagas feliz.-

Fred abrazo a su hermano con fuerza y la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a la menor de los Weasley que los miraba con ternura.

-Hermanos, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Y Hermione ya ha llegado, así que vamos bajando.-

Los tres se sonrieron y bajaron al jardín.

Hermione había llegado hace media hora a la Madriguera, estaba con Harry y con Luna. Desde que estaba allí no había parado de observar a los hombres que andaban por el jardín, intentando averiguar cuál era su Godric, imaginando su llegada y encuentro. Se tocó las manos nerviosamente y Luna la miró curiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Tienes miedo de que un torposoplo te deje desnuda en medio de la fiesta?- dijo Luna serenamente- Prometo taparte si eso ocurre, así que relájate.-

Hermione sonrió a su amiga rubia, la cual iba especialmente guapa. La música de la ceremonia comenzó a sonar y Lavender apareció vestida de novia, seguida por Ginny y Fleur. Las tres iban radiantes y Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Ron embobado, mirando a la que en unos minutos iba a convertirse en su esposa.

Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y esta le sonrió nerviosamente. Cuando Lavender llegó al altar Ron la cogió suavemente de la mano y ambos se sonrieron, luego miraron al frente dando por comenzada la ceremonia.

La ceremonia había sido preciosa y ahora todo estaba colocado para comenzar con el banquete. Todos se iban colocando donde les había sido asignado, Hermione se sentó entre Ginny y Luna y una pequeña nota sobre su plato llamó la atención.

_Mi Jane:_

_Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. No me busques, solo deja que las cosas fluyan, disfruta y no dejes de pensar en mí._

_Godric._

_Pd: Estas preciosa, princesa._

Hermione se sonrojó al terminar de leer la nota, miró a Ginny y le sonrió con complicidad. De pronto los platos se llenaron de comida y la velada continúo entre risas y diversión.

Después de unas dos horas los platos fueron desapareciendo y la orquesta comenzó a tocar música lenta, dando por empezado el baile. Los primeros en comenzar fueron los novios, seguidos por los señores Weasley. Posteriormente se fue uniendo gente poco a poco y Hermione sonrió nostálgica al recordar la noche del baile en Hogwarts donde conoció a Godric, suspiró levemente y comenzó a tocarse el pelo distraídamente.

De repente, unos suaves golpecitos la hicieron girarse y sintió como su estómago se llenaba de una sensación tan maravillosa que no podía evitar sonreír. Allí estaba Godric, con su sonrisa tan característica, con su olor, con esos ojos tan llenos de vida.

-Hola, princesa- dijo Fred con la máscara puesta y cogiendo suavemente la mano de Hermione y depositando un beso en ella.

-Hola, Godric- dijo Hermione sonriente.- ¿Quieres que bailemos?-

Fred sonrió y asintió a Hermione. Ambos se adentraron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar muy pegador, Hermione podía sentir el corazón de Godric latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y su olor la embriaga de una forma descomunal. Bailaron despacio y se dejaron llevar durante un rato.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Godric?- dijo Hermione acercándose al oído de su acompañante.-Juegas con ventaja, tu sabes quién soy yo, pero yo no sé quién eres tú. ¿No es hora de que te quites la máscara y me muestres quién eres?-

-Mira, princesa, te propongo un trato- dijo Fred acariciando suavemente la cara de Hermione- Me quito la máscara si tu antes me das un beso.-

Hermione sonrió, cogió a su acompañante por el cuello y lo beso suavemente, rozó suavemente sus labios y después dio paso a sus lenguas, las cuales se entrelazaron en una lucha incansable. Cuando el aire comenzaba a ser escaso se separaron, con la respiración agitada y con la lujuria presente en sus ojos. Fred poco a poco se fue quitando el antifaz y Hermione sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

-Tú, no puede ser- dijo Hermione muy bajito- Eres un idiota.- acto seguido se marchó de allí corriendo hacia el interior de la madriguera.

Fred la observó sin creerse lo que pasaba y sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? El pelirrojo movió suavemente su cabeza y se marchó corriendo al interior de la casa, tenía que saber que pasaba por la mente de su querida castaña.

Continuará…

**Bueno, aquí está el 6º capítulo, ya solo queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**¡Un beso!**

**.stars**


	7. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Capitulo 7. "¿Y ahora, qué?"

Hermione corrió hacia el interior de la Madriguera, se introdujo en el cuarto de baño y cerró fuertemente la puerta, posteriormente se apoyó en la puerta y se fue dejando caer hasta llegar a sentarse.

-Maldito, Fred- dijo Hermione derramando traviesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te ha hecho, Fred?-

Hermione levantó la vista y vio la mirada curiosa de Luna, la cual estaba sentada en la bañera con las piernas cruzadas. La verdad es que Hermione no se había percatado de que la joven estaba en el baño.

-Hermione, si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa lo entenderé- comenzó Luna mirando distraídamente el techo del baño. -Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí-

Hermione se mordió el labio preocupada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Luna…- comenzó Hermione, la rubia la volvió a mirar y le sonrió- Veras, yo conocí a una persona en el baile que tuvimos en Hogwarts y pase una noche maravillosa con él, pero nunca supe de quien se trataba. Hasta el día de hoy no he podido de dejar de pensar en él.-

Luna la miraba curiosa y se sentó junto a ella.

-En fin, Ginny me dijo que hoy él estaría aquí, así que me compré este vestido, me he levantado a las 7 para que mi pelo y mis uñas estuvieran perfectas y me he dejado llevar, tal y como me dijo él…- Prosiguió Hermione con una sonrisa triste en la cara- pero entonces, el estúpido de Fred se debe de haber enterado de algo y me ha gastado una broma, se ha hecho pasar por mi Godric.-

-Yo soy Godric, Hermione- dijo Fred desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Es de mala educación escuchar- dijo Hermione sorprendida y enfadada, aún sentada en el suelo.- ¡Lárgate!-

-Hermione ¿Por qué crees que Fred no es tu Godric?-Preguntó Luna dudosa.

-¿En serio lo preguntas, Luna?- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Es Fred Weasley, el chico más bromista junto con su hermano de todo el mundo mágico. No creo que él pueda ser mi Godric.-

-Y a pesar de eso, tú sabes que él es Fred y no George. ¿No?- dijo Luna confundida- ¿Cómo los diferencias?-

-Pues… porque…- Hermione se quedó callada, la verdad es que nunca había sabido diferenciarlos, siempre los confundía, pero ahora estaba segura que Fred era el que la había besado- Porque es Fred-dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Sabes lo que creo que te pasa?- dijo Luna muy seria poniéndose de pie- Tu sabes que Fred es tu Godric, lo sabes porque cuando has estado con él lo has sentido así, has sentido que solo existía él, que tu mundo se paraba y que un millón de Torposoplos se te habían metido en el estómago y no dejaban de corretear por él. Pero te da miedo, tienes miedo al que dirán porque tú eres todo lo contrario a él, pero eso no te tiene que importar.-

-No es tan fácil, Luna, la gente no lo entendería- dijo Hermione abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Y, ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes pasarte toda la vida escondiéndote en un hoyo! Sé lo que quieras ser, siente lo que quieras sentir y, simplemente, cómete el mundo como nunca lo has hecho.-Dijo Luna tendiéndole una mano a Hermione y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.- Ahora ve tras él, disfruta de tu momento y no lo dejes escapar.-

Hermione sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, después abrió la puerta del baño y salió en busca de Fred. Miró por el jardín pero no lo vio, volvió al interior de la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras, se paró delante de una puerta y la golpeo tres veces.

Fred la abrió y se ruborizó al ver a Hermione. La joven sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el joven, besándolo con furia y con ganas, quería disfrutar del beso. Fred la correspondió de inmediato, le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo con ansias, mientras Hermione se aferraba al cuello del joven. Ambos se fueron separando lentamente, con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Soy Godric, de verdad- dijo Fred mirando a los ojos de Hermione.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- Sinceramente, creo que lo sé desde que me choque contigo en el callejón Diagón, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.-

-¿Por qué supiste que era yo?- dijo Fred curioso, abrazando suavemente a Hermione.

-Porque lo sentí. Sentí esa sensación que siento cuando estoy contigo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Esa sensación de millones de torposoplos correteando por el estómago.-

Fred rió. La abrazo con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó Hermione dudosa.

-Ahora a disfrutar, a sentirnos, a besarnos, a vivir el momento... ¡A querernos!- dijo Fred levantado la cara de Hermione con suavidad.- Lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo, no me importa donde, solo que sea junto a ti.-

-Fred, eres…- dijo Hermione buscando la palabra exacta para definir a su joven pelirrojo- único.-

-Gracias a ti que haces que me sienta así. Siempre me he sentido parte de un "pack", pero tú haces que quiera ser mejor, tú me haces ser diferente. Gracias.- dijo Fred besando suavemente a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que Fred era su hombre, él era la única persona que la había hecho sentir viva, le había devuelto la ilusión y la volvía loca con un simple beso. Lo miró sonriendo.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa- dijo Fred al oído de Hermione.

-A mí me encanta que me hagas sonreír-

-Pues estaré encantado de hacerte sonreír el resto de tu vida- dijo Fred apartando un mechón de la cara de Hermione.

La joven rió ante el comentario de su pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar. Porque ella sabía que no le hacía falta nada más para ser feliz, solo él.

**¡Fin!**

**Y este es el capítulo final! Tatachan! Bueno ya queda solo el epilogo, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el último capitulo!**

**Un beso y Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

**.stars**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Dos años habían pasado desde el día de la boda de Ron, dos años desde que dos desconocidos habían abierto su corazón de par en par y se habían entregado el uno al otro sin temor, dos años en los cuales Fred y Hermione se habían conocido, habían disfrutado, habían vivido y se habían querido como nunca.

Fred y Hermione se encontraban en uno frente al otro, cogidos de la mano, mirándose y sonriendo. Estaban en el interior de una carpa blanca, decorada con lazos y adornos celestes y lilas. A su vez, había unas cincuenta personas sentadas mirando al frente, todas vestidas de forma sencilla, tal y como Fred había previsto unos nueve años antes en la boda de su hermano Bill y aunque Hermione al principio se opusiera a una boda "cómoda", al final acepto al darse cuenta que lo único que le importaba era estar con Fred para siempre.

-Si les parece, voy a dar comienzo con la boda- dijo George subido en un pequeño taburete.

-Cuando quieras, hermano- dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo sonriente. Luego miró a Hermione, la cual iba realmente preciosa, llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, de tirantes finos y con unas sandalias de tacón a juego. Su cabello estaba ondulado levemente y una flor blanca se posaba encima de su oreja. Fred por su parte llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca, con unos pantalones azul marino y el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

-Hoy nos encontramos aquí, para unir en Mágico Matrimonio a Fred y a Hermione- comenzó George con voz solemne- Estamos todos muy felices de esta unión y muy sorprendidos de que un Weasley se lleve a una chica tan fantástica como Hermione.- Los invitados soltaron una pequeña risa, mientras Hermione sonreía a su futuro esposo.

- Sé que te encantaría estar en mi lugar- dijo Fred con mofa a su hermano.

-Como me conoces- dijo George guiñando un ojo a su hermano y posteriormente sonriendo a Angelina.- Aunque la mía tampoco está mal.-

-Bueno, dejémoslo en un empate- dijo Fred riendo.

-¿Podemos comenzar?- dijo Molly desde la primera fila, nerviosa porque Hermione saliera corriendo arrepentida. Hermione sonrió a su suegra para que se tranquilizara.

-Empieza George, por favor-dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Como iba diciendo, hoy Fred Weasley pasará a ser esposo de Hermione Granger, pero antes de que los declare como tal Fred quiere decir unas palabras.- dijo George dando paso a su hermano.

-Hermione, hoy quiero prometerte ante toda mi familia y amigos que toda mi vida te tratare como una princesa, prometo conseguir que te levantes y que te vayas a dormir con una sonrisa, prometo decirte todos los días que estas preciosa, prometo comprarte chocolates cuando estés triste, prometo luchar contigo en todo lo que creas y ayudarte a levantarte cuando caigas, prometo darte miles de besos todos los días… ¡Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo! A cambio solo te pido que estés a mi lado el resto de tu vida.- dijo Fred acariciando suavemente la cara de Hermione, la cual había derramado una pequeña lágrima, al igual que Molly la cual se sonaba la nariz por quinta vez.

-Bueno, ahora solo me queda decir es: Fred Weasley, ¿Aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa, de aquí al resto de tus días?- dijo George sonriente.

-Sí, acepto.- dijo Fred colocándole el anillo a Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, ¿Aceptas a Fred Weasley como tu esposo, de aquí al resto de tus días?-

-Sí, acepto estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida- dijo Hermione sonriente colocando el anillo a Fred.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, os declaro marido y mujer- Dijo George moviendo la varita y saliendo un lazo de luz el cual unía las muñecas de Fred y Hermione para posteriormente desaparecer.-Puede besar a la novia.-

Fred y Hermione se miraron y acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta juntarlos, para luego profundizar un poco más el beso, el cual provoco aplausos y vítores hacia los recién casados. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y sonrieron a todos sus invitados los cuales se fueron acercando poco a poco a ellos felicitándolos.

-Hermione, por fin- dijo Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Hermione- Estas preciosa-

-Gracias, Ginny.- dijo Hermione soltando suavemente a Ginny y abrazando a Harry.

-Hermione espero que seas muy feliz- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y mirando a Fred acusadoramente- si no, lo mataré.-

-No creo que puedas- dijo Fred riendo y pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

-Harry no seas así- dijo Hermione dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Harry- Seguro que me hace la más feliz del mundo. Me lo ha prometido.-

-Y una promesa hay que cumplirla.- Continuo Fred abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

-Bueno, dejaros de romanticismo. ¿Dónde está la comida?- dijo Ron llegando junto a Lavender.

-Ron, tu siempre pensando en lo mismo- dijo Lavender.- Hermione estas preciosa, de verdad.-

-Gracias Lavender, por cierto Ron, la comida está a punto de aparecer.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo y su mujer.

-Que bien, vamos a coger sitio Lavender- Ron arrastró a su mujer de la mano hacia las mesas vacías.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos también, si no Ron acabara con todo- dijo Ginny agarrando la mano de Harry y marchándose también.

-Por fin, solos- dijo Fred abrazando a su esposa.

-Bueno, solos no- dijo Hermione mirando alrededor y viendo a todos sus invitados ir de aquí para allá.-

-Ya me entiendes- dijo Fred besando suavemente a Hermione.

-Fred, antes cuando me has dicho tantas cosas bonitas… no he sabido responderte- dijo Hermione pegándose al pecho del joven- así que, allá voy. Fred Weasley, te mataría a besos y a abrazos y luego me comería hasta el último centímetro de ti. Aunque antes de hacer eso te volvería a decir que te quiero, como si no lo supieses ya, volvería a echarte de menos cada día, me dejaría sorprender con cualquier tontería que me dijeras, te cogería tan fuerte de la mano que no llegarías ni a sentirla, me quedaría mirándote, así, sin más, te dejaría que me dieras mil besos más, esos que hacen que me quede sin respiración, te daría las gracias por todo, por los besos, abrazos, paseos, meriendas, por cada día, tarde o noche contigo...-

-Hermione…- comenzó Fred, pero fue callado por un dedo de Hermione.

-Porque sabes, es como si cada parte de mi cuerpo me dijera que te necesita, que sin ti no puede y que no vale la pena seguir si tú no estás. Como si poco a poco te hubieras ido adueñando de mí y me hubieras ganado por completo. Porque ya se sabe que el corazón no entiende de razones, así que yo ni siquiera busco la razón por la cual has conseguido hacer lo que has hecho conmigo…que soy más tuya que mía.- Finalizó Hermione sonriendo.

Fred la observó callado y posteriormente la beso apasionadamente, sin importarle la gente de alrededor. La beso porque la necesitaba como nunca y quería pasar todos los días con ella, porque ya no se imaginaba sin ella y su sonrisa se había convertido en la visión más bella que podía ver.

-Te quiero, Hermione-

-Te quiero, Fred-

Fin!

**Ya sí que es el fin. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, a mí me da pena acabarlo, así que ya estoy en marcha con otro proyectos Fredmione, por ahora les invito a pasar por mi otro fic, "No es nuestro momentos" el cual es un oneshot sobre esta lindísima pareja!**

**Un beso enorme.**

**.stars**


End file.
